Bleeding Red
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: “I’d like to donate my body for research.” Ah, I can already hear the sounds of the chain saws running. Excellent. Kurotsuchi MayuriXOC Rated M.


Bleeding Red

By Yoshiko Hatake

"I'd like to donate my body for research." Ah, I can already hear the sounds of the chain saws running. Excellent. Kurotsuchi MayuriXOC

Originally this was part of the whole, Reincarnation thing. That backfired and I didn't really like it after awhile. I got a bit testy. But lately, I've been somewhat bored. So, here's a one-shot of Kurotsuchi Mayuri and an OC, which is kind of like you……in a way. XD;;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I own Mizuhara, Shizuka.

--

I wonder, how long ago was it? That we first met. He was my captain. I was just an underling in his division. He was my captain. When I first heard about him, I thought he was a disgusting and horrible man. But when I was able to get close enough, just close enough to realize just who he is. That was when I fell, hard.

But now, I might start regretting some things, as I am here, chained to this wall…

"Mizuhara, Shizuka."

"Hmm…Shizuka-san, welcome to the 12th Division." He said, staring at me intently, I stared back at the yellow eyes.

They reminded me of someone…or something.

"Oni…"

He stared at me for awhile.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I just noticed your eyes, they looked…um…well…"

His hand was forming a fist, and some of the other shinigami were edging a bit closer to protect me.

But the fist unclenched and reached up and petted me on the head.

"It's alright." He said, "Now, get on with your job." with that, he turned and walked away.

I sighed, and bent over to pick up the pieces of the broken vase.

"Geez, Shizuka-chan, you nearly got yourself killed there!" One person said walking over.

"It's alright. He didn't do anything. Besides, the water never hit him or anything. He probably just got mad, that I blocked his path."

"Either way, you're pretty lucky." I laughed alone with the two people who were around me.

Days passed, and I started thinking more about him, even though we had a big social gap between each of us. But my friends said, I was stupid and had gone crazy. To love someone like that, no, to love someone like him.

"Shizuka! Are you stupid? Our captain? That is who you're after? He's insane! He's crazy, why would you want to do something like that?" One of my friends in the division said.

"Because, it is my decision." I replied, ignoring all the things he said about him.

"He's scum!" He yelled. I snapped and slapped him across the face.

He stood there for awhile, in shock.

"What do you know? He's not scum!" I yelled, and ran off.

Then, I found myself thinking more and more about him. I wanted to get close. To see him, to talk to him, to touch him, So that I would be the only on in his eyes. The only one he needed.

"Um……Captain. I'd like to donate my body for your research." I said, a light blush on my face, as I spoke, standing in front of him.

His lips pulled into a smirk.

"Thank you, for your contribution, Shizuka." He said.

I did what ever I could, to be the only one he saw. We were able to get to know one another better. He would talk to me from time to time. He knew me, and I knew him, probably better than anyone in the whole Division. But I never thought that being a contribution and getting closer to him would be so…painful…

"Shizuka-chan, you're dribbling all over." He said, trying to spoon feed me some thing to keep me alive. Just barely though, that was how he wanted it. He wiped at the small mess with the handkerchief he had with him, and he tried to feed it to me again.

"You need to eat, or you won't survive the next test." He said, I stared at him, as the food came out of my mouth. I couldn't taste anything, nor could I smell anything. My arm had turned into a stub since the rest of it had been cut off. So my stub was wrapped up with a bandage, and I was still chained to the wall, getting no breaks, or getting any clothing to wear after any tests.

He was crouched down on his haunches in front of me.

He sighed, and continued trying to feed me.

I never understood why. He tested me the most, but he spent the most time with me. I felt better when ever I'd see him. But I figured it was only because they had to do the most testing on me. Probably cuz they found something strange in me first. Either way, this wasn't how I wanted it.

"Why…" I mumbled, after his attempts of trying to feed me, failed.

"Why what?" He asked, stirring the food around in the small bowl with the spoon.

"Why do you spend more time with me? Like this?"

There was a pause, then he answered, "Because…you interest me, when we did the first test, we found something in you that seemed different from anything else, I've seen."

"Oh…" I muttered quietly, and obediently took in the food, not wanting to deal with him anymore, and not wanting him to see my tears.

"Why…why am I trapped like this?" I muttered, quietly.

Then one night, after they were done with their tests on me, they left me in my cell. All feeling lost in my leg. I sat there, staring at the wall, wondering why I was there, and I heard them talking.

"How long does she have to live? Not long, I think the dose we give her should be enough, right? Probably about 10 minutes. Maybe less. Poor girl. I don't know why he would do something like that, saying that all of a sudden. He's never done that ever."

"I heard him talking to the lieutenant captain, apparently it's so she won't suffer any more. Or something."

"You're joking. This has to be some joke."

"Nope, no joke." The person who answered before, replied.

"Pfft, has to be, come on let's get out of here." The first said and the small group walked away.

I stayed there for awhile. Thinking about everything.

And then I began fighting against the chains, trying to break free of them. It worked. I had to drag herself, most of the way, and hop from wall to wall at one point. But I made it to his work room.

"Captain…" I muttered, looking around for him. There he was at his desk. He spun his chair around and looked at the body on the floor. His eyes widened in suprise.

But I pulled myself up, and hopped over, until I staggered forward, and fell into his arms. He pulled me onto his lap, and stared down at me.

"You found out?" He asked, and then he looked amused, "You want to kill me? Because, I'm trying to kill you?"

"…No…I need to thank you, because of you……you're ending this suffering…thank you…" I whispered quietly. His hands clenched slightly around my body, which he was holding closely.

"Thank you…so much…" I stayed there, as I started loosing feeling in my lower part of my body and it started moving quickly.

"Thank you…again…and good bye." I said quietly, as I pulled myself up closer to him, with the strength I had left, and my lips touched his, but soon after, I lost all feeling, and all power, as my lips left his, and I fell back into his arms, dead.

"Good bye, Shizuka." He muttered, as some of the workers ran in after the ten minutes had ended and her body was no where to be found.

"We're terribly sorry for this disturbance!" One said.

"Fine, fine. Just take the body, away…" He said, they rushed forward and two of them got the body, one stayed behind and turned to him.

"Did she try to hurt you?" He asked.

"No…nothing of that sort." He said, quietly. "Just leave."

The man nodded and rushed off.

Which left him to stare off in one direction at a wall, as his fingers gently grazed his lips.

--

It is finished. Poor Shizuka-chan…T.T; I apparently enjoy writing cheesy stuff. XD Ah wells…XD;; I hope you guys liked this, or if you didn't……Flame away

-Yoshiko


End file.
